koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Bodyguards (Samurai Warriors)
Bodyguards are optional warriors who can follow the player's character on the map. In the first game, the player could have four bodyguards at once under a particular weapon class. Players are given the option to edit their guard's weapons, group name, and bodyguard names. The sequel limits the player's guard to a lone soldier from a wider range of job classes. Samurai Warriors Note: These are the default names and classes. Shinobi The names in this class are named after members in the Sanada Ten Braves. *Sasuke *Saizo *Rokuro *Kosuke Teppou *Hotaru *Tanchu *Tsuru *Geshin Kengou *Musashi *Kojiro *Munenori *Tadaki Samurai Warriors 2 Male Samurai *'Takanobu Ryuzoji' (龍造寺隆信) - a man who was also known as "The Bear of Hizen" and "The Caesar of Hizen". He was able to raise his family as one of the most powerful families in Kyushu (the others being the Otomo and Shimazu clans). He was thought to be a cruel and unforgiving person who shared many traits with Yoshimoto. His ambitions were squelched when he was killed dueling a Shimazu general, Tadakata Kawakami, at the Battle of Okitanawate. *'Kosuke Anayama' (穴山小助) - one of the Sanada Ten Braves. He was a former Takeda vassal before he served the Sanada family. He was the same age as Yukimura and shared many physical traits with his new lord. During the final battle of the Osaka campaign, he acted as one of Yukimura's impostors and charged the Tokugawa army. Once he suffered several bullet wounds, he shouted, "I shall become Sanada Saemon-no-Suke Yukimura!" and paved his way into Ieyasu's camp. He killed many Tokugawa heroes before collapsing at Ieyasu's feet. *'Shikanosuke Yamanaka' (山中鹿之介) - an Amago vassal who was born in the San'in region. He was a fearless warrior and was said to be "San'in's Embodiment of Kirin". He was one of the Amago Ten Braves who slain many warriors in duels. Similar to Yukimura, he was subject to numerous myths and folktales; "Shikanosuke" became his popularly known name. His real name is Yukimori (幸盛). Excluding fictional accounts, details regarding his life accomplishments remain unclear. *'Masatoshi Hoshina' (保科正俊) - Masanao Hoshinao's son and Masatoyo Naito's adopted son. He served the Takeda family and was dubbed one of the clan's Three Best Masters. When the Takeda fell to ruin, he was recruited by the Tokugawa family. *'Moriyasu Tozawa' (戸沢盛安) - nicknamed "Onikuro" or "Yakshakuro", Moriyasu succeeded his father when he was thirteen years old. Though gentle and kind, many people were in frightful awe of his strength as he was able to penetrate a spear completely through a soldier and his armor in a single thrust. With his sworn friend by his side, he conquered the lands surrounding his home. He shared friendly relations with Nobunaga and later surrendered to Hideyoshi. While serving the latter, he contracted an illness during the Odawara Campaign and died at age 24. *'Sekishusai Yagyu' (柳生石舟斎) - a famed master of the Shinkage-ryu fighting style, his real name is Munetoshi Yagyu. He served several lords before he was employed by Ieyasu. He introduced his killer art to the clan and taught it with Ieyasu's men. He is also Munenori Yagyu's father; his son is probably best known to Western audiences under his romanticized name, Jubei Yagyu. *'Nobutsuna Kamiizumi' (上泉信綱) - a swordsman who is also known as Isekami Kamiizumi. He learned the Shido-ryu, Nen-ryu, Kage-ryu and several other martial arts while he was under Hisasada Aizu's (and possibly others) care. Wanting to create a new style, he combined his experience to create the Shinkage-ryu school. His prowess won him praise from various feudal lords and he is seen as the father for many other martial arts techniques. In one tale, he is said to have saved a child from a wild man by shaving his head and dressing as a monk. His disguise lowered the man's guard and Nobutsuna used the instant to slay him. Movie fans can see this same scene reenacted by the character Kambei Shimada in Seven Samurai. *'Yoshiteru Ashikage' (足利義輝) - the 13th Ashikage shogunate who was also called the "Sword Shogun". He trained with a sword daily and his attitude was closer to the warring daimyo. Wanting to reestablish his family's power, he lead a revolt against his oppressors. However, he was defeated by Hisahide Matsunaga's alliance and the capital was taken away from him. He committed suicide the same year. *'Joun Takahashi' (高橋紹運) - senior retainer of the Otomo family who bravely resisted the Shimazu. *'Kojiro Sasaki' (佐々木小次郎) *'Katsuie Shibata' (柴田勝家) * Yoshiteru and Joun replace Katsuie and Kojiro's spots in Samurai Warriors 2: Xtreme Legends. Lady Samurai *'Koma' (駒姫) - Masamune's cousin and one of Hideyoshi's noble concubines. She was her parents' treasure and they constantly doted on her. Due to her father's ties to the broken shogunate, however, Hideyoshi ordered her family's execution. Her status did not save her and she died at the very young age of fifteen. Her controversial death is believed to be one reasons for the eventual split amongst his vassals. *'Nana' (菜々) - Motochika's wife who was also known as Motochika Fujin. Prior to her marriage, she was the concubine to several other men. Though she claimed to be from the Saito family, many people suspect otherwise. *'Inu Oura' (大浦戌) - Tsugaru Tamenobu's wife and Oura Tamenori's daughter. She was also called Ourahime. *'Matsu Maeda' (前田まつ) - Toshiie's wife. *'Kai' (甲斐姫) - Another one of Hideyoshi's concubines. Ninja *'Nagato Fujibayashi' (藤林長門守) - one of the three heads of the Iga ninja school. No records state his real name. With his personal connections, he was able to fuse Iga and Koga ninjutsu techniques together to create a new style. He was one of the three shinobi that Masashige relied on. Legends state that he fought Nobunaga and taught Shingen's troops to better utilize rifles. *'Isuke Ninokuruwa' (二曲輪猪助) - Rumored to be a Fūma shinobi who was personally taught by Kotarō. Said to possess supernatural speed whilst running on foot. *'Tamba Momochi' (百地丹波) - an Iga ninja who was also known as Sandyu Momoji. He secretly joined forces with Magoichi to end Nobunaga and targeted his son, Nobukatsu. His plot was betrayed by one of his own men and, in 1581, he resisted the conqueror in his homeland. He presumably died during battle. Folktales also state that he was one of Goemon's cousins. *'Sasuke Sarutobi' (猿飛佐助) - one of the Sanada Ten Braves and a famous fictional ninja in literature. His ninjutsu caused panic for Ieyasu's troops during the Osaka Campaign. A formidable trickster, he and Saizo flawlessly trapped their enemies in a field of land mines. After their defeat at Osaka, Sasuke chose to live with Yukimura at Satsuma. *'Koji Kashin' (果心居士) - a fictional illusionist who confronted Nobunaga, Hideyoshi, Yoshihiro and other daimyo with his sorcery. He was a miracle bringer who could amaze even the most hardened of skeptics. Kunoichi *'Maria Konishi' (小西マリア) - Yukinaga Konishi's sister and Sō Yoshitoshi's wife. *'Tiger Gamo' (蒲生虎) - Toshiie's third daughter who was said to have also been one of Hideyoshi's concubines. Her more familiar name is Mahime. *'Usui' (碓氷姫) - Tadatsugu Sakai's wife. *'Tsune Kato' (加藤安) -　Nagatomi Okumura's wife. *'Chiyojo Mochizuki' (望月千代女) Musketeer *'Sukenao Inadome' (稲富祐直) *'Hisatoki Tanegashima' (種子島久時) *'Zenjubo Sugitani' (杉谷善住坊) *'Dojun Igasaki' (伊賀崎道順) *'Juzo Kakei' (筧十蔵) Archer *'Koshosho' (小少将) - Yoshikage Asakura's concubine who gave birth to their son, Aioumaru. She was one of Bushoryo Saitohyo's children. After her husband was defeated by Nobunaga in 1570, her exact fate remains disputed. She either died with her son, escaped safely with Yoshikage's wife, or gave birth to another infant. *'Tatsuko Kyogoku' (京極竜子) - Takasugi Kyogoku's daughter and Motoaki Takeda's wife. When her husband was subdued, she became one of Hideyoshi's concubines. Described as an eternal beauty, she was good friends with Lady Yodo and Kodai-In. Rumors say that she fought with Lady Yodo to gain her foothold in Hideyoshi's will. *'Myorinni Yoshioka' (吉岡妙林尼) - Kagamiokuro Yoshioka's wife and one of Ōtomo Sōrin's vassals. When the Shimazu clan marched into her lands, she resisted them at Usuki Castle. Though she eventually surrendered, Hideyoshi invited her to join his service based on tales regarding her bravery. After she refused, it is unknown what happened to her. *'Chiyo Yamanouchi' (山内千代) - Kazutoyo Yamauchi's wife. She was also known under her Buddhist name, Kensho-In (見性院). She is speculated to be either Morikazu Endo or Tomooki Wakamiya's child. When her husband first left for war, she used the money given to her by her father to buy him a fine horse named Kagami Kurige. Nobunaga spotted the steed and began to favor Kazutoyo's reputation. Her husband said, "If it weren't for Chiyo, I would have never been able to make my name known in this country." *'Tsuru' (鶴姫) - Legendary warrior and shrine priestess from Ohmishima, Ehime Prefecture. She was married into the Ōuchi family and fought together with her brother and lover on the field. When she was sixteen, she defeated Mitsusue no Minamoto in a duel. Two years later, her family was caught off guard and defeat was inevitable. Rather than flee or surrender, she chose to honor her loved ones by committing ritual suicide. Her last words were, "As Mishima's ocean as my witness, my love shall be engraved with my name." Monk *'Sansa Honinbo' (本因坊算砂) *'Shoki Kaisen' (快川紹喜) *'Suden Ishin' (以心崇伝) *'Soho Takuan' (沢庵宗彭) *'Tenkai Nankobo' (南光坊天海) Priestess *'Itoko Ikeda' (池田糸子) - Nakagawa Kiyohide's daughter and Ikeda Terumasa's wife. She was also known as Nakagawa Itohime. *'Sayuri' (小百合姫) - Sassa Narimasa's concubine and Ieyasu's aunt. She was one of Chiyo Yamanouchi's daughters. *'Ise' (伊勢姫) - Beautiful woman who is said to have romantic relations with Kenshin. While her affections were returned, Kenshin pushed her away and she died of a broken heart many years after his death. She may have not existed since she isn't mentioned in historical records. *'Aya' (綾姫) - Kenshin's sister and Kagekatsu's mother. She was also known as Lady Sento-In (仙桃院). She was married to Nagao Masakage. Rumors state that Kanetsugu tried his best to care for her. *'Otsu Ono' (小野お通) - One of the early practitioners of the Jōruri art form, she is also said to have been one of Nobuyuki's concubines. She was said to be a talented poet. Sumo *'Mataichiro Namasue' (鯰江又一郎) - possibly a former Rokuro vassal. Nobunaga gave him two prized swords after he won a sumo wrestling tournament. *'Yoemon Aochi' (青地与右衛門) - a professional sumo wrestler (rikishi) who also impressed Nobunaga. Since he also raised horses, he joined the daimyo's service as a stable magistrate. *'Isa Miyoshi' (三好伊三) - one of the Sanada Ten Braves. With his brother, he was an active member in the frontlines and won particular fame during the defense of Ueda Castle. After his brother's death, he loudly cut open his own belly. *'Kumawaka' (熊若) - a Kai shinobi who was eventually hired by Shingen. A tale says that when he was nineteen, his loyalty to his former master, the Imagawa family, was doubted. Shingen was the only one to support him. He helped plan during the morning of the fourth Kawanakajima conflict and was one of the men who saved Shingen from Kenshin. *'Seikai Miyoshi' (三好晴海) - one of the Sanada Ten Braves and Isa's older brother. Both brothers were described as strong men with ideal Sengoku morals. Sasuke scouted him to join Yukimura and Isa followed suite. He was served frequently in the frontlines and was said to crush the skulls of his unlucky victims. Seikai and his brother were one of the final lines of defense towards Osaka Castle. They fought with sublime courage until their wounds began to take their toll. When his life was nearing its end, he used the last of his vigor to chop off his own head. Fire Ninja *'Rokuro Mochizuki' (望月六郎) *'Ginpachiro Ono' (小野銀八郎) *'Danzo Kato' (加藤段蔵) *'Saizo Kirigakure' (霧隠才蔵) *'Hisahide Matsunaga' (松永久秀) Bodyguard Stats Samurai Warriors Samurai Warriors 2 The player is allowed eight guards at one time. If they already have the maximum amount, they need to replace one of their reserve guards to purchase a new one. Bodyguards who are removed keep their levels and stats and continue appear in the Shop if the player wants them once more. Players are initially given Takanobu Ryuzoji, Nagato Fujibayashi, and Koshosho. ;Fees in Shop :900 - Takanobu Ryuzoji, Koma, Nagato Fujibayashi, Maria Konishi, Sukenao Inadome, Koshosho, Sansa Honinbo, Itoko Ikeda, Mataichiro Namasue, Rokuro Mochizuki :1,600 - Kosuke Anayama, Nana, Isuke Ninokuruwa, Tiger Gamo, Hisatoki Tanegashima, Tatsuko Kyogoku, Shoki Kaisen, Sayuri, Yoemon Aochi, Ginpachiro Ono :2,500 - Shikanosuke Yamanaka, Masatoshi Hoshina, Inu Oura, Tamba Momochi, Usui, Zenjubo Sugitani, Myorinni Yoshioka, Suden Ishin, Ise, Isa Miyoshi, Danzo Kato :3,600 - Moriyasu Tozawa, Sekishusai Yagyu, Matsu Maeda, Sasuke Sarutobi, Tsune Kato, Dojun Igasaki, Chiyo Yamanouchi, Soho Takuan, Aya, Kumawaka, Saizo Kirigakure :4,900 - Nobutsuna Kamiizumi, Kai, Koji Kashin, Chiyojo Mochizuki, Juzo Kakei, Tsuru, Tenkai Nankobo, Otsu Ono, Seikai Miyoshi, Hisahide Matsunaga :6,400 - Kojiro Sasaki, Katsuie Shibata, Yoshiteru Ashikage, Joun Takahashi ;Maximized Stats Category:Samurai Warriors Non-player characters Category:Gameplay